


Blondie

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: Coping with Quarantine [6]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Early Queen (Band), Hair Dyeing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: The prompt for this drabble was: "Yes, I'm aware. Your point?"
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Coping with Quarantine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669213
Kudos: 29





	Blondie

"Uh, Rog?" John said trying to stifle his laugh, and only succeeding marginally better than Freddie and Brian were. 

"What?" Roger bit out, daring John to say what they all knew he was going to say.

"Your hair is uh...green." At least John had the decency to hide his snicker behind his hand. 

"Yes, I'm aware." Roger straightened up, pulling his shoulders back, and tilting his chin up a fraction. "What's your point?" 

"Well, I mean, is that really the look you were going for, babe?"

"So what if it was?" 

"If it was then we support you, darling, but…" Freddie trailed off, trying to disguise his latest fit of laughter as a cough. 

"But was it really?" Brian finished for him, quirking an eyebrow in Roger's direction. 

Roger sighed and his body slumped as he turned his gaze to the floor, "No."

Roger looked completely defeated, and while the boys were amused at the situation they didn't want their boyfriend to ever feel bad about himself. Especially about something that was just an accident. Three pairs of arms quickly wrapped around Roger and the boys peppered kisses wherever they could reach: Roger's hair, his cheeks, his nose, his neck, his shoulders. 

"You still look gorgeous, love," John encouraged.

"Yeah, and it'll fade away eventually," Brian added.

But it was Freddie who was the real hero when he asked,

"Would you like me to help you fix it, darling?" 

Roger nodded eagerly, blue eyes pleading. "You can fix it?"

Freddie smiled, "I certainly can't make it any worse."

John elbowed him in the ribs and Roger cried out,

"It's not _that_ bad! Is it?" 

* * *

After a quick trip to the shop for more hair dye, Freddie had Roger sitting on a chair he had pulled from the kitchen. Roger's chin resting on the back of it as he sat backwards, facing John and Brian, who were cuddled up on the couch to watch Freddie work his magic. 

"God, Blondie, you really did a number on it," Freddie said as he gave Roger's hair a preliminary examination. 

"Does that nickname still apply?" John asked with a smirk. 

Roger stuck his tongue out at him. "Yes, because this is only temporary." Roger then eyed them suspiciously as a thought occurred to him. "And if one of you _ever_ calls me Greenie,"

Roger didn't have time to finish his threat before John and Brian had their hands up in mock surrender - though mischief still glittered in their eyes. Roger twisted his head up to look at Freddie, making sure he knew the threat applied to him as well. 

"Wouldn't dream of it, love," Freddie answered tenderly, before dropping down for a kiss. "Now," he said when he straightened up, "Let's get to work." 

"So, Rog, how did this even happen?" Brian asked curiously. "We were only gone for the afternoon." 

"I don't want to talk about it," Roger grumbled. 

* * *

It took Freddie most of the evening and a couple of boxes of dye to finally manage to make all the green disappear. 

"Never dye your hair again without me, I'm begging you," Freddie said, as he slumped on their bed, exhausted. Roger grinned as he climbed over Freddie and settled on top of him. He felt much better now that his hair was back to a nice shining blond. 

"But now I get to thank you for all your hard work," He said innocently, flashing Freddie a sweet smile and batting his lashes. 

Freddie narrowed his eyes at him,

"Did you do this on purpose?"

John and Brian tumbled into bed behind them. 

"Did you, Rog?" John pressed. 

"I didn't!" Roger pouted, the way he knew his boyfriends were unable to resist. "But I can still make it up to you all."

The three exchanged looks before Freddie nodded and let his hungry gaze settle on Roger,

"Get to work then, Blondie." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts you'd like to see filled, you can send them over to me on tumblr @yasmamamercury


End file.
